


4E 201, 23nd Last Seed

by Saquira



Series: The MoT Elder Scrolls 'verse [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her steps led her over the water of the cistern and past the people who were sparring. The person shooting with a bow was so shocked to see her that his arrow went wide from the target. Those who were training sword-fighting froze and turned to watch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4E 201, 23nd Last Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 31, 2012 on chorrol.com.

The thieves of the Ragged Flagon looked up from their card game when they heard the beating of boots against stone, and then wood. Dirge stepped in front of the dark shape coming out of the shadows. But, allowing her hood to fall down, Dar'Ilthi glared at the man and pushed him aside. Dirge fell into the water, and the rest of the thieves merely sat in shocked silence as the listener of the Dark Brotherhood stormed past into the cistern.  
  
Her steps led her over the water of the cistern and past the people who were sparring. The person shooting with a bow was so shocked to see her that his arrow went wide from the target. Those who were training sword-fighting froze and turned to watch her.  
  
She paid them no attention, but headed straight for the area just outside the vault, where the guild master was looking through the income reports. He looked up and started when he saw her, stepping back from the papers.  
  
“Stay away from her,” the Listener growled and pushed him against the wall so that her retracted claws came dangerously close to his throat. He merely stared her in the eyes until the point when she growled in frustration and stepped back from him. Then the altmer touched his hand to his throat, so as to make sure it actually was alright, before stepping up to his desk again.  
  
“Do you truly have so little faith in me?” he asked her, and she narrowed her eyes further before she stepped up next to him.  
  
“Yes. And I've come too far to have you to destroy everything now,” Dar'Ilthi growled. Sorcalin shook his head and sighed as he looked up at her again.  
  
“I don't mean her any harm, and why should I do what you say anyway?” he glared at her, and she glared back while leaning in close towards him.  
  
“It doesn't matter what your intentions are, you leave bodies behind wherever you go! She has a task to complete!” The khajiit's voice rose to a shout at the end, and the elf's face got a forlorn expression.  
  
“I don't need to be reminded of that. In any case, you can not expect to rule her life. You allowed her to leave you, now you have to deal with the consequences. The girl's the only one that can decide who she'll socialize with.” His eyes met hers as he looked her over, and a puzzled expression came over him. “You're afraid, you're afraid that your mistakes will make her fail. This is not about me,” By now his tone had lowered enough so that they were the only two who could hear each other. She started, and looked around to check so that it was really the case.  
  
Then she turned back to him, fur bristled as she growled at him. “That's none of your business,” she spat at him.  
  
“Just like it's none of your business who your daughter socializes with,” he shot back and she narrowed her eyes at him again. Her hands were down on the desk as she leaned towards him, and her claws were retracted once more, but they only thrashed a bunch of his papers when they glared at each other.  
  
“I won't be held responsible for the outcome if I'm given the opportunity to kill you again,” she growled, and he gave a scathing smile in return.  
  
“Likewise. Now, if you'd only leave, I have business to which I must attend,” he said, allowing the volume of his voice to increase so that the rest of the room could hear him. She cast a look around the room in which most of the thieves had gathered, weapons drawn or only half sheathed.  
  
“Your subordinates will not always be here to protect you,” she said coldly as she sheathed her own claws and stood back from the desk.  
  
“What makes you think I need them?” he asked coldly in return, allowing flames to engulf his hands just long enough for her to take notice, and she sent him one last glare before leaving the sewers.


End file.
